


Thor Odinson

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft toy of Thor Odinson that I adapted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor Odinson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loki Laufeyson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566593) by [Silent_So_Long](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long). 



[ ](http://s1327.beta.photobucket.com/user/Asgardian_Vampire/media/Pic_0312_983_zps6ec92352.jpg.html)

I am Thor, son of Odin, and I demand lots of cuddles and Pop Tarts!

My new owner rescued me from a well known English charity shop and returned to me my trusty hammer and dressed me in my battle armour once more! 

Here I am with my brother, Loki!

[ ](http://s1327.beta.photobucket.com/user/Asgardian_Vampire/media/Pic_0312_985_zpsf5463f63.jpg.html)


End file.
